Round 1
by Sayano
Summary: A quick one shot about Naruto and Sasuke messing around one night.


"Mmm-" A moan broke the tension in the dark room. Naruto was blind-folded, his arms wrapped with a rope tied to the headboard of the bed. His legs were free but felt like jello under the anxiety he was facing. His mouth was also gagged slightly the piece of cloth was beginning to escape from his mouth making ways for escaped groans and moans. Naruto held his breath as a cold set of fingers ran up and down his torso. The fingers lightly danced around his nipples, swerving their way down to his navel and resting slightly above his pants. He tried to speak again but was once again muffled. Soon though, he felt more pressure come against chest to bare chest. Sasuke pulled out the cloth and kiss the blonde beneath him. "My love." Sasuke smiled while kissing him. Naruto blushed furiously and fidgeted his legs. Sasuke could suddenly feel the blonde's hard on getting stiffer. He chuckled and began to go lower on Naruto. He sucked and nibbled his neck, and then spread kisses around his collar bones. Going lower, he paid special attention to the blonde's sensitive nipples. Nipping and sucking on them, but being gentle because he knew it drove the man under him crazy. Naruto tried to hold in his voice, his knuckles turning white as he held on harder to the rope. Sasuke kept as this until he could get the other to speak his name. His tongue then drew a line down to the navel and then lower. His nipped again at the v leading to Naruto's crotch. He could see the strained hard on against Naruto's pants.

"Sas-uke." Naruto choked out, gasping for release.

"There we go." Sasuke smirked.

He took his times taking off Naruto's pants, especially when unbuttoning them. Naruto was getting more frustrated and wanted to yell at the Uchiha but knew it would give Sasuke too much satisfaction. Soon the only clothing left was Naruto's boxers. The front already had a stain from the pre-cum. Naruto could feel Sasuke's eyes burning into his body. His body became even more flushed over the thought. Sasuke then positioned himself to be face to face to Naruto. The blonde could feel the other's hot breath near him. Sasuke's mouth then turned to Naruto's ears.

"You want this?" He cooed into his ear.

Naruto gulped, and grinded his teeth. He wanted it so bad. His dick was throbbing and his mind was on the verge of breaking. The image of not seeing what Sasuke was doing to him only made him hotter and needier. Naruto only responded with a nod. Sasuke furrowed his brow at this response.

"We use our words, Na-ru-to." He sang into his ear again.

Naruto didn't comply with the request.

Sasuke then grabbed the back of Naruto's hair, pulling it.

"Beg for it Uzumaki." Sasuke demanded.

Naruto groaned at the hair grab, loving the rough play.

"Please, Sasuke. Make me come." He groaned back.

Sasuke changed his position again so he was slightly below Naruto's crouch. Naruto missed the warmth that was near his bare chest but the thought was lost instantly when Sasuke pulled off his boxers.

Sasuke got low, to eye level with his dick. Teasing Naruto by blowing on it and watching it twitch in response. Naruto's muscle tensed up again at the excruciating pain of the hard on. He was about to complain but was instantly shut up as Sasuke took him in. Naruto's gasp caught in his throat and sent his body into a spasm. He groaned out as he breathed out. He was pulling at the ropes wishing he could escape so he could grab the Uchiha's hair. He needed it. Sasuke continued sucking, teasing the tip especially. He also loved to rub on a spot underneath Naruto's dick. It was a weak spot and always got a good reaction from him. Naruto's legs spasmed and Sasuke had to hold harder onto them.

"Sas-" Naruto choked out.

Sasuke took him as deep as he could.

"UKE" Naruto almost yelled out, gasping for air.

Sasuke continued and watched as his partner was about to climax.

"I'm gonna c-" Naruto gasped between breaths and the grinding of his teeth. Right when he was about to go over the edge the mouth was replaced with hands. Naruto was confused and tried to wriggle the blind off of him but was stopped as a cold substance was put towards his entrance.

"Oh god." Naruto flinched at the coldness.

Sasuke rubbed the lotion all over the area including the throbbing dick that was covered in cum. Sasuke then brought his attention back to Naruto's hole. A finger slid in gently and the blonde's body tensed at the sensation. Naruto took a deep breath in and then a deep breath out, allowing the Uchiha easier access to the deeper parts of him. Sasuke began rubbing around getting Naruto used to the sensation like he had several times previously. Soon as Naruto was feeling good again he began scissoring motions and added in a second finger. The two fingers massaged Naruto from the inside looking for the secret place in Naruto. Soon they struck it because Naruto let out the biggest moan yet and bit at his bottom lip. Sasuke licked his lips and brought in a third finger. He kept massaging and stretching at the spot that drove Naruto crazy. Feeling his body convulsing and dripping in pleasure made Sasuke's hard on stiffer and stiffer. He deemed that Naruto was ready to be opened up further and got rid of his own pants and underwear.

"I'm going bare." Sasuke said in a low voice to Naruto.

Naruto felt butterflies in his stomach, excited to feel all of Sasuke.

Sasuke put his dick up to Naruto's entrance and watched as it begged for Sasuke to enter it. Naruto breathed in again and Sasuke knew to go in. He thrusted deeply into Naruto, arching his back as he did to make sure. Naruto felt filled. He could feel the heat near the bottom of his stomach and he loved it. He could feel Sasuke throbbing and it made Naruto feel superior for a moment but it was lost again as Sasuke thrusted right at the spot he was at before. Naruto's legs tensed and relaxed as each thrust hit and rubbed him the right way. He tugged again at the ropes holding back his arms wishing to be free again to feel Sasuke's back and hair. He could hear the Uchiha's held back groans and his panting. The fact Sasuke wanted him this bad could make Naruto come in an instant. But, he wanted to come with Sasuke. He held back as best he could. He tried to match Sasuke's movements of thrusting so he could get the deepest he could. Sasuke watched as Naruto hips tried to match his. He leaned down and began to kiss and suck on the blonde's nipples. Naruto was losing it.

"Sasuke, untie me." Naruto begged instantly.

Sasuke was a bit surprised but immediately gave into the demands. For now. Soon Naruto's hands were free and he ripped off the blindfold wanting to see Sasuke's face and body.

"Hey.." Sasuke began but his mouth was now preoccupied with kissing Naruto. Naruto's hands were ruffling up his dark hair. He kissed Naruto back deeper, and felt as the blonde's arms now hung loosely around his neck. Sasuke went fast and harder pounding into Naruto. Naruto threw his head back and gave out choked out cries.

"Sasuke" He moaned.

"I know" The Uchiha replied.

Soon Naruto could feel more heat pouring into him, his body responded the same. Convulsing and tightening around Sasuke's dick, trying to pump more out. Sasuke closed his eyes while Naruto tensed his body off the bed and hit the bed again suddenly with his eyes closed too. Naruto opened his eyes and watched as Sasuke tried to keep his cool. Suddenly, the Uchiha's body began to collapse and fell on top of Naruto's sweaty chest. The two laid there, Naruto planting kisses on the dark hair and the Uchiha kissing Naruto's skin, taking in deep breaths.

"I love you." Naruto whispered into the hair.

Sasuke blushed, happy Naruto couldn't see it.

"Love you." He said back into the tan skin.

Soon the two fell asleep, exhausted by the night's activities.

Morning arrived and the two woke up to the bright weekend sun pouring into their bedroom. Sasuke was up first like he usually was and he woke the blonde up cleaning up the mess from last night. Naruto tossed in bed, still naked but watched as Sasuke rubbed a cloth at his and Naruto's skin.

"Round 2?" Naruto asked, posing seductively underneath a single white sheet underneath him.

Sasuke smirked back.

"Of course."


End file.
